The Guardians: Beginnings
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: This is the story about the first ever chosen to be Guardians, meaning that none came before them but all came after.  Based off the generation and concepts created for Mizu Suiton in my story Tsunami and can be considered Tsunami's prequel.
1. The Jewel that is the Heart

AN: This story is about the Generation of Guardians that includes Mizu from my story Tsunami and can also be considered a kind of prequel to Tsunami. Therefore reading Tsunami before this might help you recognize characters but it is not essential to the story. This story is about the first ever generation of Guardians, meaning that no other generation came before it and all the others followed.

* * *

The First Guardians

Chapter One- The Jewel that is the Heart and its Keeper

A beautiful spring day sun was shining down on the city known by many as Rome, and the city seemed to be even more alive because of this. The marketplace was no different as it flowed with life. Merchants from various lands were showing their wares and all classes of people were there to purchase the exotic goods.

"Lady Amandela," a Roman centurion says to a young girl with long red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Her strong athletic build was covered by a white dress that was the typical attire for Roman women. "You must hurry and finish. Your father will be home soon."

"You worry too much," the red haired young woman says as she looks at a booth filled with lavish jewelry.

"And you do not worry enough," the centurion says. He knew that Amandela's father would be upset if she was not home upon his arrival.

"Fine," Amandela says in an annoyed tone, "don't get your armor…" She is caught by surprise as she notices that time has stopped around her for everyone but her, but then she saw him. He too seemed to be unaffected by the sudden stop in time. He looked young and stared at the young maiden with gentle peaceful eyes. He was clothed in what Amandela could tell were the finest white robes she had ever seen. He smiled joyfully as he lightly bowed his bald head before time restarts and he disappears into the crowd.

"Is something wrong," the centurion asks placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

"No Adrian," Amandela says while trying to regain her composure, "but I believe that it is time we returned home."

"Very well," Adrian says as he walks Amandela home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was running. She didn't know why or what she was running from, but she could hear whatever it was snarling behind her. She finally couldn't run anymore and stopped to catch her breath. She then heard it grow nearer to her, but she couldn't move. Her feet were being swallowed by the very ground in which she stood.

She could hear claws scratching into the earth as it drew itself closer to her. She shivered as her hand reaches up to grab something that should be around her neck but wasn't. She then saw its red eyes and clutched her hand tighter until a small warmth filled the palm. She pealed open her fingers to reveal a shimmering pink sphere. The beast closed its eyes and snarled in agony from the pain that the light brought, and soon the pink gem flooded the entire environment with its glow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amandela sat up slowly in her bed. Beads of sweat glistened on her body in the moonlight. She calmly gets her breathing under control before she lets out a loud yawn and stretched her arms above her head. Then she feels something small land on her head. She winced as the small pain shot through her body. She rubbed her head as she opened her eyes to see a small pink sphere resting calmly in her lap.

"What in the name of Jupiter," Amandela screams as she sees the orb resting peacefully in-between her legs.

"Lady Amandela," Adrian yells slamming open the door to Amandela's chambers with his gladius drawn, "is something the matter."

"Yes," Amandela coldly says while holding the covers up to cover her naked body, "a five foot ten Roman centurion just burst into my room while I am not decent." She then removes her gaze from his upper body while blushing.

"Where is this rogue my lady," Adrian says not realizing she is referring to him.

"Beat it you idiot," Amandela screams throwing a pillow at the man. Adrian just then realizes that he is the person that Amandela is referring to and quickly leaves blushing. As soon as the doors close, Amandela returns her attention to the small pink orb. It shimmers in a feint pink light. The glow calms the maiden as she cups the orb in her hands and brings it to her chest before lying back down and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was the yelling last night," Amandela's father angrily growls as the young red head leaves her room while placing the small pink jewel in her sash.

"I had a bad dream," Amandela says in a slightly submissive tone.

"You do not have time to dream," her father grumpily scolds while looking at her with cold eyes. He despised her and she knew it. He despised her because she was not the type of child he wanted, and her attempts to try to prove she was just as good as a son only made him angrier.

"I know," Amandela says calmly, "but…"

"No buts you worthless woman," her father screams while finishing putting his sandals on.

"I'm not worthless," Amandela angrily responds glaring at the man.

"Do not talk back to me," her father bellows as he storms over to her, "you are worthless until you produce me a grandson."

"I am not a slave of brothel maid," Amandela screams but then winces as the man raises a hand to strike her.

"You're going to be late for your senate meeting sir," Adrian says having overheard most of the proceedings.

"We'll finish this discussion later," her father says before exiting the house. Amandela breathes a sigh of relief at this as she opens her eyes.

"What got into you my lady," Adrian says while walking over to the red head and placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "You are usually so docile around your father."

"I don't know," Amandela says. Adrian had been with the family since Amandela was a toddler and has been there for her since her mother died.

"Okay," Adrian says calmly as Amandela wraps her arms around him, "then can you tell me about this dream of yours."

"My dream," Amandela says in surprise, "that's it."

"What are you talking about," Adrian asks as the young woman pulls away.

"This," she says pulling the small orb out of her sash, "in my dream this gem appeared in my hand and when I woke up it was in my hands."

"By the gods," Adrian says in surprise as the gem stone shimmers vibrantly.

"What do you think it is," Amandela asks as she places the jewel back in her sash.

"I'm unsure," Adrian says as he hurries over and begins to put hi sandals on, "but I know someone who might."

"Who is this someone," Amandela asks as she quickly puts her sandals on and follows Adrian out of the house.

"He's a temple priest," Adrian says calmly as the two enter the city.

"Himerish has chosen a child to stop us," a woman wearing a dark pink cloak says to a man next to her wearing a black cloak.

"So it would seem," the man says as he watches Amandela closely.

"We could kill her now," the woman says, "before she learns of her task."

"No," the man says, "we will see how this plays out."

"Very well, Mitsunari," the woman says in a disappointed tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adrian," an elderly man says walking up to the two as they enter a massive temple that was beautifully decorated by a number of magnificent mosaics, "what brings you here my friend?"

"Actually Cassien," Adrian says as he places a friendly hand on the man's shoulder, "we need to show you something, preferably in private."

"We," Cassien questions as he finally notices Amandela's presence, "Lady Amandela you are here also."

"Yes sir," Amandela says with a polite bow.

"You are as beautiful as your mother," Cassien says walking over to the young girl and pulling her into a friendly embrace.

"Thanks," the young maiden says blushing as Cassien removes her from his hug.

"Come we can talk in my private chambers," Cassien says as he leads the two into an equally decorated side room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what is it you wished to speak with me about?" Cassien asks as he takes a seat across from the two. He looks eagerly at Adrian for an answer.

"Actually," Adrian says motioning to Amandela, "it might be better if she explained."

"Well," Amandela gulps a little as all eyes shift to her, "last night I had this dream where I was being chased by some sort of monster."

"What kind of monster," Cassien asks stroking his white beard.

"I don't know," Amandela says, "I only saw its eyes."

"But that isn't all," Adrian says, "please finish my lady."

"Right," Amandela says calmly, "in my dream, right before the beast got me, a pink gem." She pulls the jewel out of her sash. "This gem appeared in my hand and saved me. Then I woke up and it was resting in my lap." She then holds the timidly shining pink orb in her palm so that all the room could see it.

"By the gods," Cassien says in shock, "may I hold it."

"Sure," Amandela approves as Cassien takes the small sphere from her hands, but as he does the jewel's glow increases and as it lets out a high pitched shriek before Cassien drops it in surprise. The three then watch as it rolls itself over to Amandela before resting next to the girl's leg.

"Do you know what it is," Adrian asks calmly.

"It is definitely something of incredible magical power," Cassien says running his hand through his beard once again, "and it seems to have chosen you, Amandela."

"Chosen me," Amandela says lifting up the orb and seeming to get lost in its glow, "but why?"

"Because the worlds need to be protected," a gentle voice says from behind her and knocks her out of her daze. She turns quickly and protectively covers the jewel to see the man she had seen in the marketplace.

"Who are you," Amandela asks.

"My name is Himerish," the man says, "I am the one who gave you the heart.

"The heart," Amandela says her gaze returning to the gem, "this thing is a heart?"

"Yes," Himerish responds, "it is known as the Heart of Candracar, and you are its keeper."

"Keeper," Amandela questions the term.

"The gem will only respond to you," Himerish says, "you are one of five that I have chosen to protect the worlds of magic from the forces of darkness."

"Five," Amandela asks in a confused tone. She didn't quite understand it but she trusted this man one hundred percent. "But there is only one of me."

"Then allow me to show you a basic ability," Himerish says, "the heart has the power to lead you in the direction of the other girls that I have chosen."

"Other girls," Amandela says in surprise. Why would a man choose women to protect these worlds of his? One she could have written off as a fluke, but five that couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Yes," Himerish says in a loving tone, "but I cannot give you a relief to your confusion."

"So then how do I find them," Amandela asks getting straight to the point.

"Simply ask the heart to lead the way," Himerish says before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Lady Amandela," Adrian asks placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, "is something wrong?"

"Are you saying that you didn't see him," Amandela asks turning back around.

"See who," Cassien asks looking around.

"Himerish," Amandela sighs remembering what happened the first time she saw the man.

"Who is Himerish," Adrian asks.

"The one that gave me the jewel," Amandela says holding up the heart, "he called it the Heart of Candracar. He also said that there are others like me."

"Where," Adrian again asks.

"He told me to ask the heart, and it will show me the way," Amandela says bringing the orb to her face and gives it a quick kiss. "So how about it heart, can you show me where the others are?"

At its keepers command the heart rises into the air while beginning to shimmer. Then, in a flash, five different colored beams of light fly from the orb. An emerald beam flies to the northwest, a ruby beam goes in the opposite direction and points to the southeast, a silver and a sapphire beam then fly to the east, and lastly a pink beam flies into Amandela's shoulder.

"What was that supposed to mean," Adrian asks as the heart returns to Amandela's hand.

"It was a sign," Cassien says getting up and walking over to the chest. He returns carrying a clear marble wrapped in silver and connected to a sturdy silver chain. "That Amandela is about to start a great journey." He hands the charm to Arian. "Could you get that marble out for me?"

"Of course," Adrian says with a confused look before ripping the clear jewel from its silver wrapping. "Why though?"

"It will be harder to lose such a powerful artifact," Cassien says, "if it is on a chain."

"I get it," Amandela says taking the piece of silver wrapping and after awhile places the pink jewel inside. Within seconds the gem seems to fix what distortion was in silver and appeared to fuse with the silver and makes the wrapping a part of itself. Amandela then places the chain around her neck so that the pendant rests on her chest. "You said something about a journey?"

"Yes," Cassien says, "a journey to find these other chosen ones, and it would be good to start as soon as possible."

"Okay," Amandela says standing and leaving the room, "guess I should get my stuff ready then."

"Thank you for your help my friend," Adrian says standing.

"You're welcome," Cassien says, "but Adrian, she must do this by herself. You cannot accompany her on her quest."

"I understand," Adrian says leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Amandela says walking out of her room wearing a brown bag across her shoulder. "Where's your stuff?"

"Amandela," Adrian says placing a loving hand on the girl's shoulder for what he knew would be the last time, "I'm not going with you on this journey."

"What," Amandela asks in a confused tone as tears well up in her eyes.

"Cassien said that you must do this on your own," Adrian says as he pulls a bundle of clothes out from behind his back.

"What is that," Amandela asks.

"It is an outfit I wore while I was training in the army," Adrian says calmly, "it is a gift and will be a lot more comfortable to travel in than a dress." Adrian gets no verbal response as the red haired beauty wraps her arms around him in a happy hug.

"I'll go change," Amandela says taking the bundle.

"Be quick," Adrian says as the girl returns to her room, "I have one last gift for you before I see you off."

"Okay," Amandela says from her room. Then after about six minutes the girl exits into the main room of the house where Adrian is waiting. The outfit was a tunic that was a little baggy, probably because it was meant for a teenage boy, but she was able to make it work along with the equally baggy pair of pants. She had purposefully ruffled her red hair so that she looked a little more like a boy, but the shimmering pink jewel that rested lightly above her already well developed bosom gave that attempt away.

"So what do you want to give me," she asks with a blush and a childish grin.

"This," Adrian says removing the belt that his gladius is attached to and wraps it around the girl's waist, "it may be a little heavy for you at first but it'll be great for protection."

"Thanks Adrian," Amandela says wrapping her arms around the man's neck once again, "it's times like this that I wish that you were my father."

"It would be an honor to be such a person," Adrian says, "but in a way I am. I've been watching over you since you started to walk." He could feel the girl's tears dropping on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you," Amandela says as the two break their embrace tears still streaming down her cheeks from her vibrant emerald eyes.

"I'm sure you will," Adrian says wiping away the girl's tears, "but you must be strong. You will be fine as long as you listen to what your heart has to say. Both of them."

"Okay," Amandela says as she again adorns her smile and the two walk out of the house and into the courtyard. "But which way should I go first."

"My advice would be to go north first," Adrian says looking at the girl, "as it lies the farthest from the others, and do not worry about your father. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Adrian," Amandela says, "for everything."

"Just go out there," Adrian says with pride in his voice for having help raised the girl that was now leaving, "and make me proud."

"I will," Amandela says as she walks north and waves back at Adrian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is that worthless woman," Amandela's father screams waking a peacefully sleeping Adrian.

"Is she not in her room sir," Adrian asks as her gathers himself.

"No, that little whelp isn't," the man angrily bellows, "do you know where she is."

"No sir," Adrian says, "she must have snuck out while I slept. I will look for her immediately."

"No," the man says, "that's what bounty hunters are for." Adrian gulps slightly at this before looking into the sky to see a ruby, sapphire, and silver beam of light cross the sky to tell him that Amandela was checking her directions.


	2. Across the Channel and the Druids

**Thank you to TCTK (Let's see if this intrigue's you), DayDreamer9 (Yeah her dad is a jerk), A J (Glad you liked the first chapter), Wilhelmina ****Vandom**** (Glad you liked it).**

* * *

Chapter Two- Across the channel, and the Druids

"Well this is just great," Amandela sighs in complaint as the emerald beam crosses the body of water in which she stopped. The young Roman had been traveling for about a month, thankfully meeting up with and getting a ride from a group of travelling merchants, before arriving at the beach in which she now sulked, and still the heart told her to push forward. "How am I supposed to get across this?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out young keeper," Himerish says appearing next to the girl. He hovered slightly above the ground as he sat next to her.

"I'd prefer not to get lost at sea," Amandela growls unable to see anything in the distance through the thick mist that shrouded the area.

"But you can see the island from here," Himerish says in a joyful tone as he waves his hand through the air causing the blanket of mist to disperse and reveal a piece of land across from the two. It looked small from where they were but the Mediterranean woman knew that looks can be deceiving.

"That still doesn't explain how I get across the water," Amandela asks but then notices that Himerish has vanished. "What help you've been?"

She breathes a heavy sigh in annoyance before she hears some noises down the beach to her right, and though it was against her better judgment she decided to head down the beach and walk toward the noises.

"How will you get over this snag," the woman in the pink cloak says as she watches the girl from the cliffs that line the beach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amandela quickly stumbles upon a costal port. It was fairly active with behavior as villagers scramble to unload and load what appeared to be trading vessels. She surmised that the people of the port traded with the island, due to the design of the ships. She had enjoyed looking at ships when they were docked at Rome, but these were like no other she has seen. They were strong and sturdy as if they were built to work on both land and sea. A strange pattern was painted in green and ran along the railing of the ships.

"Scuse me, lass," a man says after almost bumping into the entranced red head. He was carrying a large sack of grain toward a docked ship.

"Sir," Amandela asks quickly running up to the man, "can you show me to the captain one of these vessels. I need to request passage to the island across the way."

"Well if ye are lookin for the captain of this ship," the man says while placing the bag on the ground, "then ye found 'im, lass. Name's John." He reaches a hand out to the girl. "Ye shake it, lass."

"You're the captain," Amandela says in surprise while pointing at the man. He looked so different from any of the Roman captains.

"Ye surprised lass," John says with a joyful chuckle while retracting his hand, "ye ain't from around here are ya."

"No sir," Amandela says calmly, "I'm from a city to the south called Rome, and from where I'm from the captain doesn't do this kind of labor."

"I don't ask me crew to do anything that I wouldn't do myself," John says nodding to one of his crewmen on deck.

"Then about passage," Amandela gets quickly to the point. For some reason she felt like something was wrong.

"If ye want passage lass," John says with a friendly grin, "then I'll need just two things."

"I'm listening," Amandela says intently.

"First, I need your name," John says, "and second if you want a ride you have to help with the work." He then points to the large pile of sacks of grain near the ship.

"Okay," Amandela says. She was happy to get passage. "My names Amandela and I'm ready to go."

"Alright lass, then let's get to work." John says as he and Amandela walk over to the pile of sacks. With the help of the rest of the crew the two finish within the hour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew," Amandela says barely breathing heavy. From the look of the task the young woman thought that it might be difficult, but it was surprisingly easy. She also wasn't that tired. "Is that all that needs to be done?"

"Slow down lass," John says as he walks the maiden onto the ship, "the day is still young and we are ahead of schedule."

"We're ready to set sail captain," one of the crew says quickly.

"Alright then," John says, "let's get this lady over to that island. Next stop is the Druid town of…"

"This ship goes nowhere," a male voice says as two men wearing red capes land on the deck of the ship. "Amandela is the property of the Roman Senator Leon."

"What are ye saying," John says calmly while Amandela backs slightly away in fear. "Are ye a runaway lass."

"Technically," Amandela says gaining a strong burst of courage, "yes, but not in the way you think. The senator Leon is my father, but why did he send you."

"Leon only wishes to have his property returned to him," the second of the two men says.

"A man who treats such a strong and beautiful daughter as property does not deserve said daughter," John says his voice becoming strict, "now I will ask that you get off my ship."

"You do not have the strength to make us," the first man speaks once again. John angrily stares at the men while Amandela clenches her fists in anger.

"But I do," a woman in a pink cloak says as she appears behind Amandela and John.

"And you would be woman," one man says with a chuckle. The cloaked woman then vanishes and reappears slamming a fist into the man's gut. The man coughs up blood as he is launched from the boat and is sent flying for miles.

"What kind of demon are you," the second man says in fear as the woman turns to look at him. A strong wind then blows the hood of her cloak off her body to reveal long brown hair atop a perfectly tanned head, while deep cerulean blue eyes stare on at the man with murderous intent.

"I am an Infinity Templar," the woman says calmly, "and if anyone is going to harm the Heart's Keeper it's going to be me."

"What are you…" the man can't finish his sentence as his chest is crushed by a powerful blow from the woman. She then grins as the man splashes into the water and she turns to face Amandela.

"Keep away from me," Amandela says backing up in fear.

"Don't be afraid Keeper," the woman says as she cracks her neck, "death doesn't hurt."

"I said keep away," Amandela says throwing a hand in the air. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning forms in Amandela's hand and launches at the woman who quickly avoids the blast.

"I won't hurt you yet Keeper," the woman says, "it wouldn't be fun to fight such an insignificant speck." The woman then bows to Amandela and then vanishes.

"What was that lady talkin' about," John asks calmly.

"I'd like to explain on the way," Amandela says as she looks at her hand. There was no burn or difference in the appendage, but it had fired a bolt of lightning just moments ago. "Maybe get an explanation for myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about half a day of traveling over the water the ship makes it to a port on the island. It was incredibly small and the buildings seemed to be made out of the trees themselves as the ship rested on the beach.

"Well," John says as he assigns his crew to unload the goods on the ship, "we are here lass. Now where is this companion of yours?"

"Let's see," Amandela says taking the heart off her neck and holding it above her palm, "Heart show me the way." The heart flashes brilliantly as the individual beams fly from its jeweled body, but the one Amandela was interested in was the emerald one and that pointed more inland. The heart then drops to her palm and she returns it to around her neck. "Guess she's farther inland."

"I'll accompany ye then," John says calmly, "some say that these isles can be quite dangerous."

"Actually," Amandela says with a gentle smile, "you have a crew and a ship to take care of. I should do this by myself."

"Are ye sure," John says looking at the girl's confident eyes and getting his answer. "Very well, we shall wait here for you and your friend to return, but be quick as we do not have the supplies to stay long."

"Alright," Amandela says as she gives a friendly wave to John and the crew as she heads into the mainland.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a ways the young red head enters what seems to be a slight fog. It wasn't a real inconvenience for the girl as the bottom tip of the hearts casing started to point in the direction that she had to go while the gem blinked in a bright green color.

"Guess I must have been closer than I thought," Amandela says as she follows the pointing jewel. She had a slight grin on her face as this was much easier than she had previously thought. That's when she heard the sound of a horse galloping toward her.

"Fresh meat," the monster screams as it flies through the fog at Amandela. It misses as the girl ducks under the things massive forearm. The creature seemed to look like the descriptions of the Greek centaur but it didn't have any skin and looked at the young keeper with one eye that seemed to be made of fire. Long yellow veins wrapped its body as it turned to reveal bone spear points jutting from its arms.

"What in Hades are you," Amandela asks as she clutches the hilt of her gladius.

"I demand food," the monster roars charging and thankfully again missing the young woman, but the impact of the creature's fist and the ground left a great crack in the ground.

"You don't want to eat me," Amandela says calmly with a gulp. Her athletic body must appear very delicious to the beast.

"Of course I do," the monster roars getting ready to charge once again, but before it can move the ground beneath it erupts as strong stone pillars lift up and catch the beast's horse body and the entire creature off the ground. The heart shakes violently around Amandela's neck as she makes out two figures walking through the fog.

"Are you okay," a blonde haired girl about Amandela's age asks as she runs over to Amandela. She wore an altered green robe so that her arms and lower legs showed. She was bare foot for the most part and her right arm had a band that wrapped her forearm six times. Her gentle blue eyes watched Amandela as the heart quite forcefully pulled Amandela closer to her.

"Yes," Amandela answers calmly.

"Druids," the beast snarls, "what are you doing in Vate Territory?"

"That is none of your concern Nuckelavee," the second of the figures speaks. He has a harsh and wore a full set of green robes with the hood up, which set him off from the girl. He then looked over to Amandela and leered a little bit through cold grey eyes. "Come now Rune, bring your friend and let's get out of her."

"Yes father," the girl says as she notices Amandela clutching her necklaces pendant. "Is something wrong? Did your jewelry break?"

"Actually," Amandela says as she and the girl start walking, "I need to talk to you."

"Me," Rune says looking surprised, "why would you want to talk to me."

"I have actually journeyed here from a place called Rome," Amandela says calmly, "a city far to the south of this island. A man named Himerish chose me to carry this pendant." She takes the heart out from around her neck and holds it out. It shimmers vibrantly as a green circle with a dot in the middle is seen inside.

"Wow that is really cool," Rune says admiring the heart's beauty. Unknown to the girl's, Rune's father also seemed interested in the piece of jewelry.

"Yes," Amandela says as the three enter a more forested region of the island, "and Himerish said he chose four other women to help protect the world. The heart is supposed to lead me to them and it seems to have led me to you."

"This is so cool," Rune says with a joyful grin as the two enter a small village on an open plain next to a large monolithic stone structure that made a complete circle and seemed to mimic the shape that the heart had made in a way. Amandela got lost in the sheer size of the construct, she had seen things like it in Rome and Greece, but would never have imagined something like this on the island.

"Do you like it," Rune asks snapping Amandela out of her trance. This was around the time that the red head realized that the blonde girl was taller than herself. She was tall for a Roman at around five-five, but this girl had to at least be five-ten.

"Yes," Amandela responds returning her gaze to the stone structure.

"My ancestor was the one who designed and built it," Rune says with pride in her voice, "he named it Stonehenge."

"It is a fine structure," Amandela says calmly, "what is it for?"

"For our religious rituals," Rune says in a tone to make it sound as though that information was common knowledge, "and for a calendar."

"So it is like a temple then," Amandela says.

"Yes," an elderly man says approaching the two. He had long white hair and a shaggy white beard, and was wearing a light green set of robes, plus was using an elaborate staff for a walking stick. "The elders are awaiting your arrival in the circle."

"Thank you Elder Shom," Rune says politely, "do you want some help getting to the henge."

"That is very kind of you Rune," Shom says as he begins walking toward the stone structure with the two girls not far behind, "but you two walking with me will be fine. After all I still have a way with the ladies."

"What," Amandela says blushing causing Rune's stifled laugh to erupt from her mouth.

"You are a funny man, Elder Shom," Rune says through her chuckle.

"At least one of you beauties understands humor," Shom says before turning to Amandela who was blushing at the complement. "What is your name anyway lass."

"Come to think of it you never told me your name either," Rune says with a childish grin.

"My name is Amandela," the red haired maiden says happily, "I am the daughter of…"

"The daughter of whom," Shom says as they begin to enter the stone circle.

"The Roman centurion Adrian," Amandela says quickly with pride as a group of people all wearing green robes separate to let the three into the front of the group. Rune stops Amandela from following Shom as he walks to a large stone in the center and turns to face the group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amandela heard slight conversations as she stood in front of the group with Rune; the sun looked as if it were setting behind Shom as he began to speak.

"We are all gathered here on this day," Shom says in a sage like voice as he looks at his audience, "the day of our Rune's birth to commemorate her ascension into adulthood." Rune smiled and blushes a little as she steps up to stand next to Shom. Amandela stared, she wasn't sure what was going on except that Rune was about to receive some sort of prize.

"Rune," Shom says as he looks over the blonde. She stands perfectly erect and confident as the entire crowd stares at her. "Do you accept the tasks that are about to be thrust upon you."

"Yes," Rune says in a leader-like tone as she looks at Amandela.

"Then I present you with this title…" Shom says raising his hands to the sky as the stones that surround the group of people glow a bright sky blue.

"That I cannot accept," Rune says abruptly causing the entire audience to gasp.

"But Rune," Shom says as the glow recedes, "you said you accepted the tasks."

"I do," Rune says to Shom before addressing the villagers, "a friend of mine, Amandela of Rome, has informed me that I have been chosen by her gods to help protect this world. I accept that task for a true priestess should not only be loyal to her gods, but be able to accept the gods of others."

"Well spoken Lady Rune," a villager says from the crowd.

"Go out there and make the name of our village known," another one pipes up.

"She cannot," Rune's father angrily says walking up to the two. "Is she not to take your place Elder Shom?"

"This is true," Shom says calmly, "I still give you Rune the title of Elder Priest of Stonehenge, and I want you to help your friend."

"This is absurd," Rune's father protests, "who will be the elder if Rune is not here."

"Shom still has plenty of years in him," Rune says calmly.

"But…" Rune's father continues to protest.

"You're just jealous that it is not you gaining this title," Amandela says stepping out of the crowd. Though she didn't really need to as her red hair stood out vibrantly in the sea of green robes.

"How dare you speak to me like that outsider," Rune's father screams. Amandela could hear the crowd mumble behind her.

"She is no outsider Cerlt," Shom says to the crowd, "this my friends is the one that Rune has spoken of, Amandela of Rome." The crowd cheered as Rune walked over to her new friend.

"I apologize then," Cerlt says calmly looking at the two but his eyes seemed to fix in on the heart. "To show my humility please stay the night in my home."

"Actually," Amandela says, "we should be going. The ship I used to get here is waiting for my return."

"It would be better to stay," Rune says with a giggle, "the island is way too dangerous to travel at night."

"Alright," Amandela reluctantly says. Rune knew the island better than anyone in the young keeper's mind so it wouldn't take long for her to return to the port where John was waiting.

"With that charm around your neck," Cerlt whispers so no one can hear as Amandela and Rune walk with the rest of the villagers out of the stone circle. "I will be ruler of the whole island."


	3. Into a New World

**Thank you ****Nemrut**** (Maybe), TCTK (Yea, it was brilliant wasn't it), ****Tana**** (Okay), Wilhelmina ****Vandom**** (That's true), DayDreamer9 (Glad you like Rune) for the reviews and support. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Can't sleep," Amandela asks Rune as she walks out of the hut that the two were staying in. The blonde was sitting on a small hill so that she could look strait at Stonehenge.

"Yea," Rune says as the red head sits next her, "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"About what," Amandela asks as she notices that Rune's eyes show that she is in deep thought.

"To tell the truth," Rune says, "I've never been off this island, and yesterday was the first day I ever really left the village."

"You shouldn't be scared," Amandela says to try and help comfort her new friend, "well it is scary leaving home for the first time."

"What is your home like," Rune asks turning to look at the red head.

"My home," Amandela says only to get a nod from Rune, "you mean Rome."

"Yea," Rune says, "what's it like?"

"Well," Amandela sighs, "it is a beautiful city with spectacular structures that resemble your Stonehenge in majesty. We have markets where various traders from around Europe and Mesopotamia come to sell their wares."

"Wow," Rune says with enthusiasm showing in her eyes, "I can't wait to see it."

"Well," Amandela says calmly yet timidly, "we could stop by there on our way."

"On the way to what," Rune asks.

"That's right," Amandela says standing and taking the heart off her neck, "I forgot to show you how I found you." She holds the heart up as Rune stands to get a better view of it. "Heart lead us to our friends." The heart flashes and fires off the rube, sapphire, and silver beams in their intended directions while the pink beam rests on Amandela's right shoulder and the emerald beam on Rune's shoulder. The heart then falls and rests in Amandela's hands.

"Okay then its decided," Rune says in a triumphant tone.

"What's decided," Amandela asks as she returns the heart around her neck.

"We leave immediately," Rune says pointing toward the south –east, "that way we don't lose time finding our friends and I can spend some time in Rome."

"Now that's the Rune I'm used to hearing," Shom says as he steps out of the shadows.

"How long have you been there," Amandela asks a little startled, especially when she sees the elderly man carrying her tan bag and a light green bag.

"Long enough," Shom says with a happy grin, "I've taken the liberty of packing your things so that you can be on your way." He hands the girls the two bags.

"Thanks," Amandela says as she and Rune equip the bags.

"That is not all little Rune," Shom says as the girls get ready to leave.

"You have something else for us," Rune asks as the two turn to look at the old man.

"Take my staff with you young one," Shom says handing Rune his elaborate staff that has a plethora of emeralds embedded in it. "It has shape shifting properties and could come in handy."

"Thanks grandpa," Rune says with a big smile while hugging Shom.

"Now you two should be on your way," Shom says as Rune releases her embrace. "You have many journeys to experience and a lot of roads to travel."

"We'll be back with our friends," Rune says as she and Amandela begin to run off, "and we'll tell you all about our travels."

"I will be waiting then," Shom says as he watches the two girls exit into the forest, "and I hope that your other friends are as beautiful as you two." He chuckles a bit as his cheeks turn red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now where to," Rune asks as she keeps up with Amandela with relative ease. Amandela was surprised at the blonde's speed. If Rune hadn't purposefully slowed down she would have left the Roman behind.

"There is a port town close to the field where we met," Amandela says calmly.

"That means we'll have to go through Vate territory," Rune says with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Amandela says, "but it might be better if I knew more about these Vates."

"They are a priest-like tribe," Rune says, "much like the druids, but they are less in tune with nature. They are more seers and practice human sacrifice. They've even gone as far as to employ the Nuckelavee to bring them fresh sacrifices."

"You're talking about that monster right," Amandela asks only to get a nod from Rune. "Then let us hope we do not encounter them."

"Why worry about them," Rune's father whispers to himself as he follows the two, "they are nothing compared to real danger." He then stops as the forest disperses into an open field. "Druid Magic: Forest of Death."

"Something's wrong," Rune says as the two stop.

"The Nuckelavee," Amandela says as she places a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"No," Rune says, "something mystical." Suddenly a giant willow erupts from the ground and wraps a vine like branch around Rune's waist. The tree then lifts her up off the ground causing her to drop her staff.

"Rune," Amandela screams drawing her blade.

"Behind you," Rune says as the willow begins to squeeze tightly onto her abdomen. Amandela turns quickly and narrowly avoids the deadly blow of a large oak tree.

"What kind of sorcery is this," Amandela screams not noticing the electrical current starting to build around her.

"Its Druid magic," Rune says as another vine like branch wraps around her chest and starts to squeeze."

"But everyone was…" Amandela says while jumping out of the way of another assault, "Rune does your father know how to do this."

"Can't talk," Rune says as the willow wraps a branch around her neck, "being strangled."

"I'm coming," Amandela screams only for the oak to slam a large branch near her. It then swings the branch horizontally sending the Roman into the air. "You are getting annoying."

Amandela recovers in the air and glares at the tree. She then thrusts her hand forward instinctively and fires a large blast of lightning into the oak and splitting the tree in two. She then feels the heart make her float slightly to lessen the severity of her landing.

"Anytime you're ready," Rune gasps.

"I'll be right there," Amandela says running toward the willow. It lashes at the woman with whip like strikes. "I can't get close enough." She then notices Rune smile at her knowingly. "Right."

Amandela throws her gladius quickly toward the blonde. With a flick of her wrist she causes the blade to start spinning like a buzz saw and then commands it to cleave its way through the braches until she is free. As Rune falls she calls the staff over to her and it quickly transforms into a bow in the woman's hands as she catches Amandela's gladius. The tree backs off in fear as Rune loads the sword into the bow like an arrow and fires. The blade then turns into a drill and slams through the tree bringing it down.

"Way to go Rune," Amandela says with a grin, but is soon grabbed by a large skinless arm.

"Did you actually think you escaped me," the Nuckelavee snarls into the red heads ear as she tries to struggle free.

"I was hoping," Amandela says as Rune is wrapped in large roots and immobilized.

"That was an excellent distraction Druid," the Nuckelavee says as Cerlt leaves his hiding place.

"Like I said beast," Cerlt says walking up to Amandela, "you can devour them both. Just as long as I get this." He reaches his hand out and clutches the heart tightly only to begin screaming in pain.

"What is wrong Druid," the Nuckelavee growls as the heart begins to shine as bright as the sun.

"It is draining my magic," Cerlt screams as his body appears to whither. He lets go and backs away. The hearts glow recedes as Amandela is finally able to free herself from the monster's grip. The young keeper then turns to see that the roots that help Rune had retreated back into the ground.

"Maybe you should have thought that through father," Rune says as she walks over to Amandela and hands her the sword.

"He has," the Nuckelavee snarls, "you are my prey. Get them." Suddenly an entire pack of twenty skeleton dogs rushes the two with the monster leading the charge.

"There is no way we can take all of them," Rune says summoning a large rock in-between them and the monsters to help slow them down.

"Running is good then," Amandela says as the two make a run for it.

"You can't escape this time," the beast laughs as he and his hounds easily jump the rock and easily begin to catch up.

"Throw some lightning," Rune yells as the back to the slower red head.

"I don't know how," Amandela yells while the dogs start to nip at her heals. Rune turns and soon two large stone trip up the two beasts closest to them.

"Maybe the heart can help," Rune says quickly as she drops back to be next to Amandela.

"Really," Amandela says taking it off, "it isn't like I can just swing this thing through the air and it fires magical spells." She then slices it in front of her and a large blue strip of energy appears in front of the two and causes them to fall quickly through before closing.

"No," the Nuckelavee screams noticing that its prey had escaped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were saying," Rune says with a large smile as the two girls hang onto the branch of a large tree in the middle of a large unknown forest.

"That we have no idea where we are," Amandela says as she starts to climb down.

"Do you always have to be so negative," Rune says as the she just hops out and lands gently on the ground.

"Yes," Amandela sighs holding out the heart, "heart show us our friends." The heart flashes and launches the sapphire, ruby, and silver beams straight into the sky.

"What is that supposed to mean," Rune asks in a huff while placing her hands on her hips.

"I think we might be on another world," Amandela gulps. Suddenly a large spear cleaves into a tree next to them.

"Who are you," a woman wearing an elaborate headdress says in an angry tone. She had on what looked like a barbarian outfit, with the deer skin shirt that showed her arms and shoulders and a deer skin skirt and had an elaborate looking metal sword strapped to her waist. She wore fur covered boots as she stared at the two women through deep grey eyes. Behind her showed a basic hunting party armed with wooden spears with stone tips.

"I am Amandela of Rome," Amandela says cautiously, "and my friend is Rune of Stonehenge. We are travelers and are lost."

"They don't look like Shifters," one of the men behind the woman says.

"They could be of the Infinity," another says.

"Silence," the woman yells as the spear flies from the tree to her hand, "you two are trespassing in my forest. I do not take likely to it."

"Please," Rune says, "we mean no harm. We'll gladly leave if you would just show us the way."

"Oh you will be leaving," the woman says with a grin, "after we make sure you never see another soul ever again." The two Earthlings gulp at this statement as they are quickly surrounded by the party.

"We don't want to fight you," Amandela says as the spear tips near their throats.

"I'm sure you don't," the woman says calmly as a man who appears to be a scout approaches her.

"Lady Raynia," the man timidly says, "a group of Shifters are on their way."

"How many," Raynia asks as her face leaves its former happy state.

"At least ten spider types and three snake types," the scout says fearful, but of the enemy or the woman Amandela couldn't tell.

"Damn that Razori," Raynia says angrily, "we're leaving now."

"Yes your majesty," the group of hunters says as they flee into the forest.

"What was that about," Amandela asks calmly.

"Who knows," Rune says with a sigh of relief.

"There they are," a voice says from the trees. The two look up to see a group of girls about their age with long black hair. They wore basic outfits and looked down on the two with curious light blue eyes.

"So it would seem," a woman that appeared to be twenty says with a slight hiss as she approaches the two girls. She then politely bows before introducing herself. "My name is Razori. I am sorry that you had to encounter those Homoniods. They are a reckless group of beings."

"Well Razori," Amandela says, "maybe you can answer some of our questions."

"I would be delighted to," Razori says, "but not here. We'll show you to our village, and I can answer all your questions there."

"I want one answered now then," Amandela says while they start to walk with the woman. "Where are we?"

"You are on the northern continent of Meridian." Razori says quickly as she leads the two through the jungle with the black haired women hopping quickly through the trees.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**I'd like to thank Nemrut (You'll see the reason why), Tana (I'm glad), TCTK (Thanks hope you enjoy this one), DayDreamer9 (You haven't seen anything yet), Wilhelmina Vandom (Good thing you're wrong), and ThePink1 at aka A J (We shall see if he does) for the reviews and support. **

* * *

The Guardians: Beginnings

Chapter 4- Calm before the Storm

"So what can you tell me of the people that attacked us," Amandela says as she and Rune follow the blonde Razori through the thick jungle.

"Those were known as Homoniods," Razori responds in her hiss like voice. "They are currently at war with my kind the Shifters as well as the Infinity."

"And that girl was their leader right," Rune asks quickly.

"Yes," Razori says in a sour tone, "that woman is Raynia and is the Homoniod Queen."

"That's not all is it," Amandela asks quickly.

"She is also the Heart of this world," Razori says calmly, "and possesses incredible magical powers."

"It sounds like you're having trouble defeating them," Rune says catching up to the two after admiring a large yellow flower.

"This is true," Razori responds, "she would not risk a direct confrontation on our capital because of its importance for the Infinity, but it is the last city where my kind exists."

"Wait are you saying that the last of your people live in only one city," Amandela asks in shock. Even Rome had smaller colony-esque cities for people.

"Yes," Razori says calmly, "but that does not mean that we are starving. The Infinity are kind enough to help us out so we do not suffer."

"Then maybe we can help," Amandela says causing the entire party to stop in their tracks.

"And how could you do that little one," Razori says with a heavy sigh, "even the Infinity truly fear Raynia's power."

"Then we'll even the playing field," Amandela says taking the heart from around her neck, "I'm guessing a heart is powerful right. Well we possess a heart as well."

"Is that the heart of your world," Razori asks as the heart's pink glow calms her thoughts.

"Well," Rune sighs calmly, "it is actually not from our world but it is the heart of…what was that place called?"

"Candracar," Amandela says calmly, "this is the Heart of Candracar, but me and my friend come from a world called Earth."

"Then I Razori," the platinum blonde woman says with a bow, "accept the offer of help from you two warriors of Earth."

"Um," Amandela responds, "we aren't really warriors."

"Then what are you," Razori responds.

"Well," Amandela says in a quizzical tone, "we were chosen to protect the worlds."

"Guardians," Rune says with a grin, "those who guard and protect. We are Guardians of Earth."

"Very well Guardians," Razori says with a slight chuckle. She then moves a branch aside to reveal a magnificent emerald covered city that seems to span for miles in all directions. "Welcome to the Capital of our territory, Elyonia."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why have you come here, Templar," Raynia says as the woman wearing a pink cloak appears behind her.

"I wish to offer my services to the future Queen of Meridian," the woman says with a sadistic smirk. "I can lure the Infinity away from Elyonia long enough for you to strike."

"So you are Oakugine Rosemberg," Raynia says drawing her sword and pointing it at the place where the cloaked woman's collarbones meet.

"Don't do anything you will regret," Oakugine responds raising her hands up as her eyes widen a little out of fear, "I can still kill you without that organ."

"But you'll lose that beauty as you age," Raynia responds coldly as she sheaths the blade, "I can say that I am indeed interested in wiping out that Shifter filth."

"I also need to tell you some information," Oakugine says calmly while walking up to the barbarian queen. "That red haired girl and her blonde friend are from a world called Earth, yet they carry the heart of another world. Why settle for just your power when you can have the elemental might of Candracar at your command."

"When do we start," Raynia asks calmly.

"Dawn," Oakugine says as she vanishes leaving Raynia standing with a sadistic grin on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Guardians followed Razori into the massive city just as the sun was about to set. Razori had told them as they approached Elyonia that Shifters were called such by the fact that they were indeed shape shifters, so the girls weren't surprised when two large male half snake half human things bowed upon the three entering the city.

"Wow," Amandela says looking at the grandeur of the city.

"Is this what Rome is like," Rune asks quickly in awe of the vine like carvings on the pillars that support most of the cities massive buildings.

"No," Amandela says though she hated to admit it, "Rome is a pebble compared to the magnificence of this city."

"It is truly amazing," Razori says as she and the two Earthlings approach a modest looking house within the massive emerald streets. "Please come inside."

"This is your home," Amandela asks calmly expecting more, "I thought you are the leader."

"I am the leader of my people," Razori says, "but this city belongs to the Infinity."

"I see," Rune says calmly as the two enter the home, "so your kind are like refugees here."

"Yes," Razori responds, "that is our situation, but it is safe here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Warriors," Raynia shouts above the roar of a large bonfire to her army. "Tomorrow we will crush our enemies."

"Yaaah," the crowd roars.

"We will rise to glory and dominate all that are lower than us."

The crowd roars once again.

"And I as your Queen will become ruler of this world."

The crowd roars even louder at this.

"Who is with me?"

"We are my Queen," a shout is heard in the crowd.

"Let us destroy those monsters for you," another shout is heard.

"Then tonight," Raynia shouts raising her spear above her head, "for tomorrow we will have this world."

The loudest roar yet echoes in the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you are doing Oak," the black cloaked man asks Oakugine.

"I am creating a hierarchy," Oak says with a grin, "and having some fun with the ones chosen by Himerish."

"I think you're overstepping your bounds Oak," the man says placing a hand on the hilt of one of two swords.

"Do it and you'll be so broken you can see your face through the back of your skull," Oak responds to this motion while cracking her knuckles.

"Must you be so violent," the man responds turning to look at the woman, "we need to recruit more members, and you are much better at testing potential than me?"

"Unfortunately," Oak says with a smug grin, "I'm busy testing the chosen ones."

"Very well," the man says with a heavy sigh. He then slashes the air with his sword and a blue rift forms in front of him.

"Oh Mitsunari," Oak says calmly before the man steps through, "they decided to call themselves Guardians."

"I see," Mitsunari says, "it does describe what they are. Just remember Oak. Do not kill them."

"Don't worry," Oak says with her evil grin, "I have no intention of killing them." Upon hearing this the man known as Mitsunari leaves through the fold in space time. "But I didn't say anything about the future Queen of Meridian."


	5. The Battle of Hearts

**Thank you to ****Sokai**** (Glad I didn't strain your eyes, you should sleep more), ****Nemrut**** (Are you ****refering**** to how Raynia and ****Phobos**** are related), TCTK (Yep, we ****are aren't**** we), and A J (that was some pretty good banter) for the reviews and support.**

* * *

The Guardians: Beginnings

Chapter Five- The Battle of Hearts

Amandela was woken from her slumber by what felt like a large earthquake. She sat up slowly as the building she was in rocked violently. Her mind still didn't register that she had stopped dreaming as she surveyed the surroundings. Then the memories returned to her. She was on another world, and had spent the night in a woman named Razori's home. But why was the room shaking? Did something happen?

She turned her head quickly to see Rune sleeping peacefully beside her. The blonde seemed to not even notice that the building around her was threatening to crash down on their heads. "Hey Rune, wake up."

"Five more minutes Grandpa," Rune mumbles while rolling from her side to her back. "Then I'll practice, promise."

"Wake up you silly Druid," Amandela says shaking Rune's shoulders as the building starts to shake more.

"Fine," Rune yawns as her blue eyes slowly open to reveal what's going on, "hey what's going on?"

"I don't know," Amandela says scrambling to quickly put her clothes on, "but I'm not waiting here to find out." She then secures her gladius to her belt before running towards the stairs to the lower level of the house.

"You could at least wait for me," Rune grumbles as she puts her robes on and after grabbing her staff follows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two exit the house to see Elyonia on fire. Beams of yellow-green energy were striking the magnificent structure of the city. The beautiful emerald city was burning but why.

"Good you two are up," a woman half snake thing says approaching the two.

"And you are," Amandela asks cautiously.

"Sorry," Razori responds calmly, "it's me Razori. I had to enter my serpentine form. The city is under attack."

"Attack," Rune says in surprise, "is it Raynia."

"It seems so," Razori says, "but why would she chose now of all times to attack."

"Is it possible that she has some ally," Amandela asks. Adrian had thankfully explained to the girl basic tactics and strategies. "Like an enemy tribe or another City of the Infinity."

"Not likely," Razori says placing a hand on her chin, "my tribe is the last tribe of Shifters on this planet, and the Infinity is a pretty tight nit society. Why the foundations for this and all their cities are connected through an underground city that covers most of the planet."

"That would be a good place to hide all the non-combatants," Amandela says before covering her head as a large blast hits near them.

"We have already begun evacuations," Razori says calmly, "the children should be…" The serpentine woman then falls limply to the ground as Raynia's spear returns to her hand.

"Damn snakes are always so hard to kill," Raynia says with an evil smirk.

"You," Rune says angrily as the ground cracks under her feet, "what right do you have to be attacking these people?"

"I am superior that's why," Raynia says devilishly as she points her spear at the two Earthlings. Amandela heard that saying once before. It was the saying that some of the Roman nobility would say about the other cultures that her country had encountered and enslaved.

"That's not a reason," Rune says angrily readying to attack, but is stopped as Amandela places a hand in front of her.

"I will not allow you to hurt these people," she says calmly while stepping in front of Rune, "as a Guardian I cannot let you even think of hurting another being."

"Amandela," Rune whispers to the red head, "from what Razori had told us this chick is pretty tough. Maybe I should…"

"Help with evacuating the city," Amandela says, "I'm not afraid of her."

"If you're sure," Rune says calmly.

"That I am," Amandela says drawing her sword and pointing it at the woman while the heart shimmered vibrantly.

"Fool," Raynia says with a chuckle, "once I conquer this world and kill you for that heart. Then I will conquer your little world as well."

"That isn't going to happen," Amandela says while Rune turns to leave.

"Really," Raynia says with a smirk. She then points her hand at the red head and fires a large beam of energy at the young Keeper. Amandela's eyes widen in fear as she braces herself for the blast but then watches as two large stones jettison from the ground and form a barrier of protection.

"Sorry boss lady," Rune says standing next to the red head, "but I'm not leaving you alone. Besides I'm better at magic than you."

"Okay," Amandela says, "then that's the first one."

"First what," Rune asks as a second blast slams into the rock.

"The first rule of being a Guardian," Amandela says with a grin as the rock barrier finally shatters, "Guardians stick together, no matter what."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oak was pretty successful in her mission to distract the Infinity. She had killed about three other templar before she herself was noticed. She knew where to hit to kill her kind. The special organ that granted their incredibly long life was located underneath the jaw of her kind. It was a useful organ until you smashed it.

"Stop where you are criminal," one of her pursuers screams. She let out an evil as she skids to a stop and spun on her foot to axe kick the pursuer in half. The second stabbed a long blade toward her throat. She avoided it and clutched tightly onto the saber before pulling the man close to her and smashing his skull with her fist. This was definitely too easy for her, but she enjoyed it all the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the plan boss," Rune asks as the two avoid another blast of energy.

"She wants to keep us at range," Amandela says with a look of thought as she formed a strategy. "She might not be good up close. Can you keep me covered?"

"That sounds easy enough," Rune says as she places her hands on the ground, "Druid Magic: Megolithic Mayhem."

Suddenly, seven stones that looked as if they belonged in the blonde's Stonehenge erupt from the ground to form a circle around her. Three then float and place themselves near Amandela as the rest stay with Rune as more Hominiods appear.

"I'll handle these guys," Rune says turning toward the group, "you handle Miss Power hungry." Amandela grins as she runs toward the woman. Raynia fires a blast at the woman only for the three stones to place themselves in front of Amandela and take the blow as they glow a deep green. The Roman could hear the screams, that she hopped was Rune winning, but she couldn't be sure. The stones remove themselves from in front of the red haired woman as she slices at her now closer opponent.

Raynia grins as she blocks the attack with her spear and then grabs the young keeper by the throat and lifting her off the ground. The blonde queen grins as she throws Amandela effortlessly into a wall causing the wall to crack on impact. Soon one of the large stones careens toward Raynia as she raises a fist and meats it head on causing the rock to disintegrate upon impact.

"Now do you see that it is futile to oppose me?" Raynia says as Amandela stands with her sword ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rune was doing much better as the large rocks she summoned seemed to mimic her movements perfectly and were devastating Raynia's men. The blonde would constantly look back to make sure Amandela was okay and wince when she heard the wall cracking upon Amandela colliding with the wall. She then decided that the guys she was fighting were really too simple to be much of a threat and ran toward her friend's side, but was stopped as Raynia fires a powerful blast of psychic force at her the sends her into a building.

Amandela growls at seeing her new friend tossed aside, though she had a pretty good feeling that Rune was used to things like that from the way the woman acted. Lightning seemed to jump from in between individual strands of hair. The sun was now higher in the air and casted the two girl's shadows on the ground, yet they were not shaped like the girls' actual shadows. Amandela's appeared to have a pair of large wings hanging delicately from her back as lightning jumped from them to her shadow's body. Raynia's looked much more demonic as the headdress she wore made her appear to have horns and what seemed to be a powerful aura surrounded the shadow.

"Hope you're ready," Amandela says charging. Raynia's eyes widened in shock, the red head was much faster now than she was before, but that didn't matter to her as she once again blocks the blade with her spear, but then watches it shatter in her hand as electricity course through her arm. The Queen then gets her bearings quickly and narrowly avoids three of Rune's monoliths slamming into the ground where she once stood.

Rune had recovered quickly and was now controlling the massive stones as if they were puppets and she the puppeteer. With a quick flick of the Druids wrist the stones lifted themselves and readied themselves for the next go.

"I can beat you both without my spear," Raynia screams as she fires a powerful attack at Rune only to have Amandela appear in front of the attack and point two fingers at the beam. Lightning cracks as it leaves the red heads fingers and slams into the energy blast causing the two forces to be negated in a flash of light. Raynia counters by slamming a glowing fist into the ground the city shakes violently as the ground cracks under the pressure and begins to sink below the ground.

"Amandela," Rune says hoping from the pieces of debris as the city seems to collapse on itself. "She's trying to kill everything at once." She lands next to the frightened red head as the city starts to break even more.

"We have to get out of here," Amandela says, "as much as I hate to run." She then swipes the heart in front of herself and a blue tear appears.

"Hopefully this'll take us home," Rune says as the building they are near starts to collapse on top of them. The two quickly hop through leaving an annoyed Raynia to watch as the Capitol City of the Infinity implodes on itself.

"Be thankful Guardians," Raynia says evilly. "That you escaped for now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was reckless Oak," Mitsunari says as Oak lands next to him. She had barely escaped being destroyed along with the city.

"You worry too much," Oak says in a cold tone, "I had everything under control, and the Guardians aren't dead. That was the only limitation."

"You are a lucky woman," Mitsunari growls as he and Oak disappear into a blue tear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now where are we," Rune asks standing up on the riverbank that they landed on.

"I think that we are on Earth at least," Amandela says while holding out the heart. The small jewel then tugged a bit in the direction of the next bend in the river.

"That helps us none," Rune says with a pout, "we could be in the middle of nowhere, and your pessimism is rubbing off on me."

"Don't worry," Amandela says as she turns around the corner to see the three largest pyramids in Giza in the distance. "I know where we are."


	6. Slave of Fire

**Thank you ****Nemrut**** (Thank you for the publicity as well), Wilhelmina ****Vandom**** (Glad you liked it), TCTK (It is sad isn't it), and Moons Fire (Glad you love the story) for the reviews and support.**

* * *

The Guardians: Beginnings

Chapter Six- Slave of Fire

"Really," Rune asks as she follows the red haired girl down the river bank toward a large city, "and how do you know that?"

"I've been here before," Amandela says a little smugly. Part of her was glad that they were back on Earth, but why did the heart send them to Egypt.

"And here is," Rune asks calmly.

"Egypt," Amandela responds, "and the city ahead of us is Giza."

"Egypt huh," Rune says placing a hand on her cheek, "never heard of it."

"You were pretty sheltered on that island of yours weren't you," Amandela says giggling.

"What's so funny," Rune asks while looking at Amandela with questioning blue eyes causing the red head laugh even loader.

"Come on," Amandela says as the sun begins to rise to their right, "I'll race you there." The red head then takes off toward the city.

"You're on lightning girl," Rune says with a grin while easily catching up to the red head's lead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls arrived at the city gates shortly before midday, and where amazed that they were only barely tired from their run. Amandela then chuckled vibrantly as Rune was put into a state if awe by the marketplace and its various stalls and goods. The red head keeper then looked to the heart as it gently tugged for her to go deeper into the busy streets. She turned to see her blonde friend intently listening to a merchant's sales pitch.

"You see these are some of the finest stones this side of the Nile," the merchant says waving his hand over the intricate jewelry made from turquoise, sapphire and even diamonds.

"Huh," Rune says after Amandela moved farther away from her to get a better prospect on where or more precisely who, the heart was trying to point at. "What was that last part?" The Roman turned to see a look of confusion on the merchant's face as he once again told the druid the information. Rune then tilts her head in a questioning way.

"Is something wrong, Rune," Amandela asks walking over to stall.

"Yeah," Rune says placing her hands on her hips, "this guy was telling me something about these gems he's selling and then all of a sudden he was speaking gibberish."

"I was not speaking gibberish young lady," the merchant responds.

"See you do know Gaelic," Rune says looking at the man with a sour expression.

"What is Gaelic," the merchant asks quickly.

"Excuse us for a second," Amandela says grabbing Rune and pulling her away. "Okay so what languages do you know exactly?"

"Gaelic and Celtic," Rune says quickly, "why?"

"That doesn't make any sense," Amandela says rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I only know Latin, Greek, and a little Egyptian. How are we able to communicate if we don't know each other's languages?"

Rune places a hand on her chin and her face turns thoughtful. "I bet the heart has something to do with it."

"What," Amandela asks holding up the struggling flashing jewel, "you mean this thing acts as a translator." Rune nods. "That must mean it has a range because you didn't have a problem understanding until I moved farther away from you."

"Well this sucks," Rune says with a pout, "what if we get separated. I won't be able to do anything. I'll be all alone scared and confused."

"I bet that we'll get used to speaking a common language over time," Amandela sighs, "but until then it's best that we stick together."

"Agreed," Rune says as the heart forcefully pulls Amandela toward an alleyway. "What's with that thing anyway?"

"I think it's trying to point us in the direction of another Guardian," Amandela responds as the two follow the hearts directions and enter the alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no one back here," Rune says as the two walk through the alley. "You sure that thing was pointing in the right direction?"

"Yes," Amandela says as the heart points to the door of a house at the other end of alley, "we're almost there." Suddenly the sounds of pottery shattering is heard from inside and shortly afterward an Egyptian girl comes flying from the door and lands hard on her back, followed closely by a large man brandishing a large whip.

"How many times do I have to tell you," the man screams striking down with the lash onto the girl's unprotected stomach. She winces and clutches the forming wound and roles submissively onto her stomach to reveal a very badly damaged back.

"I know," the girl cries, "I'm not allowed to handle the ceramics but master…" The whip cracks sharply across her back appearing to slice through at least three scars in the process. He then slams it across the girls back again, and again, and each time Amandela noticed that Rune's fists clenched more and more. The islander was probably not used to this kind of brutality, but even by the Roman girl's standards this was an extreme. In Rome if you were wealthy enough to own a slave than a couple of broken pots shouldn't be cause for a full out beating.

"You are a clumsy fool," the man screams, "I don't know why I put up with you. Thankfully your brother is much more coordinated." He lifted the lash once more, but the strike didn't land on the dark skinned back, but instead it wrapped painfully around the pale forearm of a Druid.

"Why don't you leave her alone," Rune says her eyes showing a rage that Amandela had never seen, "so she broke a few pots. Big deal I could make that in an hour."

Amandela slaps her forehead at the shock that Rune just got involved, but then noticed that the heart had changed its position to point directly at the crying slave girl and was flashing a vibrant red as an orange triangle with one of its corners missing appears within it.

"What did you say to me," the man says glaring into Rune's eyes.

"Sorry," Amandela says quickly to hopefully deescalate the situation, "my friend here was just worried about damage to prospective merchandise." Amandela paused and couldn't believe what she was saying, but it had to be done. Guardian Rule number one after all.

"Merchandise," Rune and the man say though the blonde's tone was angrier than the man's quizzical tone.

"Yes," Amandela says putting on her pest noble look, "me and my friend are slave traders from Rome."

"We are," Rune growls only to get a glare from Amandela as the red head points at the heart. "Right, we are. Our employers don't like it when prospective slaves are brought back with fresh wounds." Rune says with a slight chuckle.

"I see," the man says stroking his chin, "Chankushept, go and get some more grain. Now."

"Ye...Yes sir," the slave girl says timidly as she stands quickly and runs off into the marketplace.

"So let's talk business," the man says making the two girls gulp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So far so good, _Amandela thought as she and Rune sat across from the man, who introduced himself as Hetsh, while Chankushept sat quietly in the corner and kept her still vibrant brown eyes pointed at the ground. They had negotiated that they would send someone to pay for the girl once she was purchased in Rome, though that would be long after the two Guardians freed their third member from slavery. The only problem was is that he wanted some of the payment in advance. The Roman had thankfully packed some currency with her, but she definitely didn't have enough for this.

"So what say you pay one third of the money now and then your free to take the clumsy oaf," Hetsh says with a grin, "though I still don't know why you don't want her brother he's much better than her."

"How much would a third be," Rune whispers into Amandela's ear.

"About twenty thousand," Amandela whispers back.

"How much we got," Rune asks hoping for good news.

"Barely over a hundred," Amandela gulps, "but the good thing is once we get her out of this house she'll be as free as a bird."

"True," Rune says looking over at Chankushept as she returned her now hope filled eyes to the floor. Did she just hear that whole thing?

"Our employers won't let us pay more than an eighth of the price up front," Amandela says hopping she did her math right. Math now that was something the Greeks invented that the poor Keeper sucked at. "It would be a loss if she did not sell and you were paid."

"I see your point," Hetsh says his eyes growing suspicious, "but I won't go lower than a fourth."

"You drive a hard bargain," Rune says than whispers to Amandela, "I say we knock him out then leave with her."

"What good is that going to do," Amandela scolds, "besides my plan is working, right?"

"I'm not really thinking so," Rune says turning back to Hetsh. "As my friend said we cannot go over an eighth of her price."

"Then I guess she won't be sold then," Hetsh says, "maybe you should think it over. Please feel free to stay the night. Chankushept will prepare you a room."

"Please," Chankushept says standing. Her voice was quiet and a little distant. "Follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chankushept had shown them into a lovely guest room, but before the girl could leave Amandela pulled her inside and Rune quickly closed the door.

"What do you want," Chankushept said fearfully.

"We need to talk to you about something," Amandela says sitting next to the girl before explaining to her about how she was chosen to be a Guardian.

"You mean I have some sort of powers," Chankushept says in a confused tone.

"It seems that way," Rune says, "I wasn't that skeptical as I already had some basic knowledge of Earth magic, and Amandela over there can throw lightning from her fingertips."

"Really," Chankushept says, "so what kind of powers do I have?"

"The quickest way to find out is to use them," Amandela says.

"Can you show me how," Chankushept asks.

"Well," Amandela says, "mine only seem to work when I'm in battle, but…"

"Try to force the energy in your body into your hands," Rune interrupts.

"O…Okay," Chankushept says closing her eyes and concentrating on her palms. Soon she feels a slight tingle and then gentle warmth. She opens her eyes slowly to see a small flame dancing in between her hands. She then panics and drops the playful fire and it quickly dissipates.

"So you control fire," Amandela says writing a mental note of that for herself.

"So are you going to take me away from here," Chankushept says with hope in her voice.

"It depends," Amandela sighs in anguish. Her plan was going swiftly down the tube. "This Hetsh guy is really asking for a lot and we don't have the money to make my plan work, but if you want to run away than you need to tell us before he wakes up. That way we can protect you."

"We may not look it but we've been in some pretty serious fights so far," Rune says with a joyful grin.

"I would love to leave as soon as we can," Chankushept says quickly, "and these clothes are really all that I own so I don't have to pack a lot of things. We could leave now."

"Actually," Amandela says yawning they had still not had much of a break since they lost that fight with Raynia, "we have been traveling for some time, so a good night's sleep could do us some good, but if you are serious about this than wake us up early, before Hetsh and we'll run for it."

"Okay," Chankushept says happily while standing. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Alright," Rune says as the girl walks out the door, "but don't act so happy. The hard part comes tomorrow."


	7. Demons of the Desert

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported The Guardians: Beginnings thus far. I'm sorry for the late update but I've been going through some severe writers block while also doing homework for my classes so please be patient as Tsunami should also be up within the weekend. Lastly, I did have the insperation to write a Taranee story and would ask that you all check it out and maybe leave a couple of reviews for it. Anyway enough ranting on with the chapter.

* * *

The Guardians: Beginnings 

Chapter 7- Demons of the Desert

"You two ready," Amandela asks in a whisper as she, Rune, and Chankushept meet in the hall outside the room where the Roman and the Druid stayed.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Rune says with a nod. The two women then turn to the still timid looking Egyptian girl.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Amandela asks causing the former slave to tense up a little.

"Yes," Chankushept says while calming down some, "why do you ask?"

"Because from what our fearless leader has told me," Rune says as the three begin to walk toward the entrance to the home, "a lot of people will be after us."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Amandela says noticing that Rune's words seem to frighten Chankushept. "After all the heart wouldn't let anything happen to its Guardians."

"If you say so," Chankushept says timidly as the three women leave into the city hours before sunrise.

"Master Hetsh," a boy slightly younger than the three Guardians says as he pats the man on the shoulder to awaken him.

"What is it," the man gruffly asks in an agitated voice. He had been dreaming about how he was going to spend the money that he would be getting for that worthless girl.

"It seems my sister has left with those two women," the boy says causing the man to sit up quickly in his bed.

"What," he screams as load as he can sitting up in bed. "Inform the night watch that she has fled again." The boy quickly leaves the room as he says this. "When I get that stupid girl back I'll remember to remove her legs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was easy," Amandela says as she and the other two girls run as quickly and as quietly as possible through the streets.

"Maybe it was a little too easy," Rune says quickly hearing what sounds like a patrol coming their way.

"Oh no," Chankushept says hiding quickly while panicking, "they know I ran away again, and this time they're going to kill me. I know it."

"Chankushept," Rune says pulling the frightened girl close to her, "no one's going to kill you. We're here remember?" The Egyptian girl nods slowly but still appears frightened of the sounds of the patrol.

"That's right," Amandela says with a grin. "I swear we won't let anyone hurt you."

"Besides," Rune says with a slight chuckle, "I don't even think anyone knows we left yet."

"There they are," a patrol captain screams as he and about three armed men come around the corner.

"You were saying," Chankushept says timidly as the three turn on their heels and run from the men.

"Stop," the patrol captain screams as he and his men quickly follow in pursuit.

"Rune," Amandela says noticing that she is again the slowest of the three women with the other two ahead of her, "we need and exit."

"The gate we came in through is that way," Rune says pointing west as the three come across a main road.

"That gate heads west," Amandela says holding the heart out and sending the directional beams flying and effectively stunning the pursuers enough to make them slightly back off.

"What kind of magic," Chankushept says as the pink marble returns to Amandela's hand.

"I'll explain later," Amandela says, "but we need to head east not west."

"So then we have to cross an entire city," Rune says a little annoyed as the patrol gets its nerve back.

"You will go nowhere magi," the patrol captain screams running at the three with his spear at the ready, "that property does not belong to you." He then trips as a root wraps around his leg.

"I don't think you're going to stop us," Amandela says looking up at the still frightened patrol, "boo." With that the three men run quickly from the three while screaming the word demon down the street.

"Well that was easy enough," Rune said with a yawn of boredom.

"Um," Chankushept says tugging on Rune's robes, "what about them." The group then turns to see four black masses pull themselves out of the sandy road and take the shape of miniature versions of the Egyptian god Anubis. Then each one of them drew long pikes and readied themselves for battle.

"I'm guessing they were running from them," Amandela gulps.

"The woman has two hearts," one of the beasts whispers.

"Let us relieve her of that burden," another one says. The four of them then charge the three women only to have two large stone crush them instantly.

"I'm not afraid of shadows," Rune says with a grin that quickly turns to a frown as the four forms reemerge, but only now four more return to their place.

"Now there are six," Chankushept gulps.

"Actually there are eight," Amandela says drawing her gladius and readying herself, "we should work on your math skills."

"What's math," Chankushept asks quickly while shaking the back of her head as if she was embarrassed that she didn't know something that seemed to be common knowledge.

"Hey," Rune interrupts, "less talking more running away."

"Good plan," Amandela says cutting one of the beasts that attacks her in half before fleeing as it splits in two and the ten creatures give chase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside of the city a blue ripple forms near the banks of the Nile River.

"So this is what a new world looks like," a man with dark brown eyes and long black hair says as he looks at the city. He wore what appeared to be clothed worn by Japanese ninja and had a long kantana strapped to his back. "I was sure it would look a lot different."

"Who are you," an Egyptian Guard says walking up to the man, "and why is it you are here?"

"I am merely a traveling warrior," the man says quickly, "and I do not know where here is. If you would be so kind as to enlighten me."

"You are trespassing on the country of Egypt," the guard says angrily, "now who are you."

"Egypt huh," the man says as he shifts his hands into a variety of different positions before taking a deep breath and firing a large fireball at the guard. As the burning human lay limply on the ground the man smirked. "Then I will see the power of the warriors of this world starting here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost to the eastern gate," Chankushept says quickly. She was definitely the fastest of the three women. Amandela could only assume it came about from the hope that if she got her chores done quickly then that Hetsh guy wouldn't be angry with her.

"That's great," Rune says skidding to a stop as a large vine emerges from the ground to stop a barrage of arrows from slamming into her and Chankushept. "The only problem is that the damn thing is shut."

"Then open it," Amandela says avoiding another blow from the monsters behind them.

"But the archers will kill us," Chankushept says as she timidly hides behind Rune.

"She's right," Rune says hearing the sounds of another volley slamming into the vine. "If we leave this cover we'll be a group of dead Guardians."

"If we stay on the road we'll be dead Guardians," Amandela growls. The Anubis things had grown in number rapidly and now appeared to be a walking mass of shadow.

"We could always do that blue light thing out of here," Rune says calmly.

"And deal with that Raynia chick," Amandela says angrily, "I'd rather eat entrails." The two then look at Chankushept in disgust as she pleasantly hums to the sound of that.

"Adding that to the mental list," Rune asks.

"Oh yeah," Amandela says.

"There is no escape," one of the Anubis snarls.

"If only we were a bird," Chankushept says curling into a ball and praying that her death would be as quick as possible.

"That might work," Rune says remembering that the heart flashed to help keep Amandela uninjured after a fall. "Can the heart make us fly?"

"Rune," Amandela says angrily at her friend's lack of logic, "things with wings can't fly."

"Then think of something quick," Rune says as the swarm of Anubis get within arm's reach. Amandela couldn't think of anything to do. If they left the safety of Rune's vine then they would be pelted with arrows, but if they stayed they would be torn to shreds by these walking shadows. She just wanted some way out. She wanted to be in the dunes heading east to find the other two Guardians. She needed to find out a way when suddenly the three disappeared in a flash of green light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Guardians then land hard on the sand in what looked like the middle of nowhere.

"Okay," Rune says standing while dusting herself off, "what just happened?"

"You tele-transported," a gentle voice that Amandela knew all too well answers as the other two Guardians stand.

"Tele-what-now," Chankushept says before quickly hiding behind the safety of Rune, who had taken a defensive stance.

"It's okay guys," Amandela says as she gets in between Rune and the calm man, "this is Himerish."

"This is the God that gave you the heart," Rune asks walking up to the bald man for a closer inspection. "I was expecting more."

"I can assure you my dear Lady Rune," Himerish says happily, "that I am no god. I am but a member of a much larger council."

"So you're not a god," Amandela says with a disappointed tone.

"Once the five of you," Himerish says with a gentle grin, "are together as one group of…I believe you wish to be called Guardians." He gets a quick nod from Rune and Amandela at this statement. "You're powers together would actually far exceed my own."

"Why's that," Chankushept asks while looking at the man curiously. She wasn't used to see someone so powerful dressed so commonly.

"That I will have to explain later," Himerish responded, "for now I know you are safe. My abilities as a seer still need practice and when you disappeared from Earth you gave me quite a scare."

"We actually visited another world," Mandela says with a sigh, "a place called Meridian. We failed you and where not able to protect the people there."

"You would not have been able to have won that battle and had an outcome that did not in your terms 'fail' me. You see Raynia, as the Heart of Meridian, is pretty much free to do whatever she wants on her world for she is the magical force of her world. If you had defeated her you would have destroyed all magic on Meridian and thus doomed the planet."

"I think I get it," Rune says, "we are more like judges and peacekeepers than actual people that go in there and bust heads."

"That is correct." Himerish says calmly.

"Then that's Guardian rule number two," Amandela says with a grin, "Guardians always do what is best for the people of the area in order to try to keep the peace of a world as a whole."

"That is good," Himerish responds as the sun rises on the surface of the desert, "I must leave now but before I go I wish to grant you these." He then waves his hand in the air and all three girls glow in a peaceful white light. Soon their clothes are cleaned and mended and Amandela notices that the overly large outfit that she wore has shrunk to her size. The two then look at the almost fully transformed Chankushept, who know wore the outfit of a common "free" Egyptian woman. The three then turn to thank Himerish but the kind man had vanished from their field of vision. So with a shrug the three Guardians head off in an eastward direction to find their other two friends.

"Well well," Oak says with a grin, "they seem to be progressing nicely. I can't wait until they are strong enough to face me."


	8. The Power of Flight:The Heart Transforms

Haven't Updated this story in a while, but here comes chapter eight. 

* * *

The Guardians: Beginnings

Chapter Eight: The Power of Flight: The Heart Transforms

"It's official," Rune whines as they trek through the cold mountains of northern India, "I did not sign up for this."

"It isn't my fault you didn't wear shoes," Amandela sighs as the druid woman hops from one non-snow covered spot to another.

"Would you like me to carry you Master Rune," Chankushept asks turning to look back at the lighter skinned females.

"I'm good," Rune says with a tired sigh, "and we aren't your masters so please stop calling us that."

"Okay I'll try," Chankushept says.

"Well," Amandela says with a grin on her face, "at least we have a guide so we can hopefully get out of these mountains quickly."

"I wonder what people are like on the other side of these mountains," Rune says as the girl's turn the corner to see the amazing scenery of the Himalaya's.

"I still don't get why we couldn't just do that teletransport thing to get there," Chankushept asks with a childish look on her face.

"Because Himerish said that it was a dangerous way of travel, and should only be used as a last resort," Amandela says before a loud roar is heard over the landscape.

"Oh no," the mountain guide says in a timid voice as he starts to slowly back away from his position. "We have trespassed too far."

"What's he mumbling about," Amandela asks as the two get closer for another loud roar to echo over the landscape.

"Don't know," Rune says, "but it might have something to do with what's causing all this racket."

"The yeti knows we are here," the guide says as he quickly turns and runs away from the girl's back the way they had come.

"Hey I paid you good money to lead us through these mountains," Amandela screams in an annoyed tone.

"What's a yeti," Chankushept asks with a curious look on her face.

"How in Hades should I know," Amandela says with an annoyed sigh as she places her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Maybe it's that thing," Rune says nonchalantly as she points to a nine foot tall hominid ape like creature on the ridge above them.

"It looks kinda cute," Chankushept says staring at the monstrosity before it roars once again and beats its chest.

"Must be trying to scare us," Amandela says as she grabs the hilt of her sword while Rune turns her staff into a bow. They had picked up some arrows while they were in Persia so that they were well prepared.

"Or calling for back up," Rune says as two more of the large hominids stroll toward them.

"I don't see a problem with one a piece," Amandela says quickly.

"But I don't know how to fight," Chankushept says which quickly causes the other two girls to spring out in alarm.

"Yep, we're dead," Rune growls as the three beasts start to beat the ground with their fists. Each blow causing the ground to crack and shake.

"What are they trying to do," Amandela says as she regains her balance while helping Chankushept.

"Not a bad idea," Rune says as she places a glowing green hand on the ground causing it to shake even more, yet it had no affect on the creatures.

"You are making it worse druid," Amandela says angrily as her guard drops so she can stabilize herself.

"Well sorry," Run says as she sees a fourth creature pull itself from the snow, "look out."

"Huh," Amandela says as the monstrous beast grabs her arm and with one flick launches the Roman woman into the crevasse near the group.

"Master Amandela," Chankushept screams as the two are helpless to save their leader.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this is just great," Amandela says angrily as she continues to fall to her death, "so this is how I'm going to enter the underworld." The heart then flashes brilliantly as if trying to make Amandela go up instead of down.

That's when Amandela remembered what Rune had said about the heart saving her from a fall and the option of flying.

"Alright you," Amandela says as pulls the heart off her neck. If this didn't work she would be very flat very quickly. "Heart I need to fly." The heart only continues to shimmer while Amandela commands it.

"Damn," Amandela says turning to see the encroaching ground, "at least I'll be reunited with my mom." With this sentence the heart flashes furiously lighting up the entire crevasse as three small orbs of light eject from the marble. The green and red orb skyrocket up the gap toward Chankushept and Rune while the pink orb catches Amandela and slams into her chest.

Amandela then felt a burst of energy. It was as if she was hit by a lightning bolt as her eyes slowly closed and her body shifted into a fetal position while a large pink orb formed around her. Inside the orb flashes of lightning could be seen while on the outside large bolts cracked and echoed over the landscape. Within seconds the orb shatters to allow the Guardian to return to the outside world.

Amandela took a while to open her eyes but when she did she was amazed at what she saw. Not only had she stopped an almost certain death but her appearance seemed to change as well. Her body grew into a much more womanly figure than it already was and was dressed in a turquoise colored long sleeves shirt that had wrist warmer like pieces for her arms and hands. A thin leather belt held up a shortened dress and her gladius was attached to that yet its appearance had changed to a stronger metal with an intricate design on the interior of the blade, yet Amandela no longer felt its wait. She then felt a slight gust of air and a tingle of static. She finally turns to notice that two large wings had sprouted from her back. Electrical current seemed to jump from them as they once again flapped to keep the woman from dying. Her entire body actually seemed to give off an air of static current as she moved around exploring the intricacies of her transformation before remembering that her friends had to deal with those creatures and that they were severely outnumbered. She quickly extended her wings and ascended into the sky as fast as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I'm sure we're going to die," Rune gulped as Amandela was thrown from the mountain. The monsters though seemed to be weary of her after that little earthquake, but within seconds two orbs careen up out of the crevasse and quickly slam into Rune's and Chankushept's chests.

Rune closed her eyes quickly as the large green orb began to wrap around her body. She felt as if she was being crushed from all sides, but it made her feel calm in the process. The ground shook violently and cracked beneath the orb as the energy put off from it created a crater in the mountain side.

Chankushept screamed a silent scream as she felt as if her body was completely covered in fire. A large red orb wrapped around her while the snow around it melted and a large scorch mark appeared on the ground.

Both orbs shattered instantly to reveal the new born women. Rune wore a green tunic instead of her robes and seemed to have grown into an adult's body. Her arms and legs looked to be wrapped in hardened vines that were still flexible enough to move freely. From her shoulders erupted two large pink flowers while gemstones lined her shins.

Chankushept wore a little less modest of an outfit as her now older form was really only covered in just the right places by red strips of cloth. Above that though she did have a red Arabian style vest and her forearms had silver arm guards while silver shin guards accompanied a very short pair of shorts. Her hair had grown down to her mid chest as she looked around with wonderment.

"Well this is interesting," Rune says while flexing her hand before turning to look at Chankushept and noticing a pair of large red and orange colored wings that every so often would put off a small burst of flame. This caused the druid to examine her own back to reveal a similar pair of wings for herself. Only hers were covered in the same kind of vines that wrapped her arms and legs.

"Hey I have wings," Chankushept says calmly as she flaps them quickly to take to the air, "I can fly."

"That's all very interesting Chankushept," Rune says in an annoyed tone as she too takes to her wings only a lot more clumsily. "But how did this happen."

"I think the heart is responsible," Amandela says with a grin as she floats up next her two friends.

"I told you that thing could make us fly," Rune says as she tries to position herself upright in the air, but continues to fail miserably.

"Yeah yeah," Amandela says as she returns her attention to the four beasts who are attempting to scare the three flying woman with a threat display. "I think we have a more pressing situation to deal with."

"I got nothing," Rune says as she shrugs her shoulders, "besides I'm still trying to get this flying thing down."

"Maybe a fire blast will scare them away," Amandela says looking at Chankushept was flying around joyfully.

"You mean me right," the fire maiden says as she stops her merriment. Amandela nods as the darker skinned girl gulps and turns to face the creatures. Chankushept then points her hand out in front of her and wills whatever it was that allowed her to summon flames into her hand and soon felt the nice warmth she felt when Amandela and Rune showed her how to channel her magic. Suddenly a torrent of flame gushes from the girl's hand and pushes her back rapidly, but does its job as it startles the beasts enough to make them flee from the girls.

"Alright," Amandela says as the three land on the path, "we did it."

"And now that we have wings we can just fly to our destination," Rune says with a grin, but as if on cue the three return to their previous forms. "Today just isn't my day."

"Can't you just change us back," Chankushept asks with pout.

"I would," Amandela says as she grin's in embarrassment, "if I knew how I did it in the first place."

"Guess we're hoofing it," Rune sighs in anguish, "again."

"Exercise is good for you," Amandela says as the heat points them in the direction in which they needed to go.


	9. Beautiful and Deadly

A/N: Sorry for the infrequent updates on this but I have been fairly busy with other projects. Again I thank all my readers and I especially thank my reviewers and hope that you enjoy chapter nine.

* * *

The Guardians: Beginnings 

Chapter Nine: Beautiful and Deadly

"Yay," Rune screamed happily as the trio finally makes it out of the mountains. They were now in an area by the coast while Amandela could see a small city in the distance. "Nice warm unfrozen non-snow covered ground."

"So where do we go now Master Amandela," Chankushept asked while the blonde druid rolls around on the ground.

"Well," Amandela said as she looked toward the city before checking the Heart. The Roman had given up trying to get the young Egyptian to stop calling them master, but at least now she was using their names. "It seems that city. Though someone isn't presentable anymore."

"What are you talking about," Rune said as she bushed some of the larger chunks of dirt off of herself, "I always look good."

"Sure you do," Amandela said pointing to the large beetle in the druid's hair while Chankushept giggled happily. Rune then brushed her hands through her hair before following the other two into the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great we get to search another city," Rune said in an annoyed tone. The city itself was even more alive than Giza as acrobats and shop keeps urge the people to buy their wares.

The three were in awe at the amount of people. The docks made up a large part of the city and the boats inside were a site to behold as the workers unloaded vast amounts of fish from the sea. There was large palace like structures on the top of a hill with what looked to be barracks off to the side, but the heart lead the three outsiders quickly away from there until stopping at a large temple.

"So she's a priestess," Amandela asked. "This doesn't look like a place of worship."

"Maybe this is an inn," Rune suggested.

"It's far too fancy to be a simple inn," Amandela responded while crossing her arms. Suddenly, a young boy goes flying through the opening to the girls' right and landed hard on his back.

"And that's why you shouldn't touch other people," a girl with long black hair that was tied back into a long ponytail by a large orange bow said in an angry tone. She had bangs that stopped just before her stunning dark chocolate colored eyes that were glaring angrily at the boy. She wore a simple light brown gi with the arms cut off that fluttered gently in the slight breeze that ushered in her appearance.

"Forgive me Master Hatsuki," the boy said while standing and entering an apologetic bow. "I was only showing my courage in a little dare."

"So what," Rune whispered to Amandela, "is that guy a slave or something."

"I don't think so," Amandela said while watching the girl lecture the young man, "it seems more like the bond between a teacher and a student."

"Please," the boy said quickly, "I will accept whatever punishment you deem worthy for my discretion, Master."

"Whatever punishment huh," the girl said as she placed her hand on her chin, "okay. Since you showed bravery in not only sneaking into my room and coping a feel, plus the added courage of admitting your mistake. I want you to take three laps starting here to the docks then to the northern entrance and back, understood."

"Yes, Master Hatsuki," the boy said before bowing once again and running off passed the three. It was then that the young teacher noticed the three women staring at her.

"Well aren't you exotic," she said quickly while suddenly appearing in front of the red haired Roman and examining her hair. "How did you get such a sharp hair color?"

"Well," Amandela said as the heart flashed a grey while a silver letter C floated in it. "I grew it I guess."

"And what extraordinary blue eyes," the girl who was much shorter that the other three said while staring into Rune's eyes with curiosity.

"Yeah well I uh…" the blonde haired woman is cut off as the much smaller woman continues to inspect the three at a fast pace while pointing out every odd detail.

"Um Hatsuki," Amandela finally said which stopped the girl in her examination of Chankushept's clothing.

"Huh," Hatsuki said in an annoyed tone, "how do you know my name. Unless you are some sort of stalkers from my brother's martial arts school and if you are then I'll send you back with your tail between your legs."

"Your student said your name only a couple of seconds ago," Rune said in an annoyed tone.

"He did," Hatsuki said while placing a finger on her chin while thinking back, "I don't really remember that."

"That's okay," Amandela said, "listen we need to talk to you about something."

"Really," Hatsuki said as her eyes light up with curiosity, "and what might that be."

"Well," Amandela said rubbing the back of her head at their new member's antics, "you see we've come from a land that is far to the west of here, and…where'd she go." The red haired beauty asked as Hatsuki seemed to have vanished. The heart then quickly yanked on Amandela's wrist and pointed towards the crowded town square.

"This is not going to end well," Rune said with a sigh as the three girls headed into the busy square.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You get off calling this food," a large man dressed in full armor said as he threw a bowl of noodles onto the head of a young woman.

"Well everyone else seemed to like it," the girl shyly said as the hulk of a man approached. The crowd cleared out of the way as the man drew his blade and pointed it at the girl.

"You dare talk back to your superior," the man growled angrily.

"We should do something," Rune whispered as the three watched easily since they were all at least four inches taller than everyone else.

"Like what," Amandela said quickly, "the only reason we know what's going on is because we are taller than the crowd. It'll take us too long to get in there."

"That's okay Master Amandela," Chankushept said quickly while rubbing the back of her head because of Rune's glare. It was something that the Roman accepted, but not the Druid. "That girl Hatsuki is there."

"What," the two Europeans said in unison while turning to see the Chinese teacher walk out of the crowd.

"Superior," she said as she looked at her fingernails, "I thought women weren't allowed in the army."

"What is that woman," the man said angrily while tuning his eyes toward her. "You got something to say."

"Yeah," Hatsuki said with a grin while flicking her wrist and knocking the sword out of the soldier's hands without even touching him. "Leave her alone."

"And who are you to tell me that," the soldier chuckled, "I was trained by the great Master Lin."

"Really," Hatsuki said while seeming to float up to the man to get a good look at him, "I don't remember training a loser like you."

"Why you," the soldier said raising a hand to hit the woman but Hatsuki easily stopped it with another flick of her wrist. "Who are you?"

"It's no surprise that you haven't heard of me," Hatsuki said in a happy and triumphant tone, "I am the fearless martial master Lin Hatsuki."

"Wait," Rune said in a questioning tone, "I thought her first name was Hatsuki, but it's Lin."

"Its reverse," Amandela said quickly, "I had heard a story from an Arabian trader back home of a country where your last name is spoken first, and your first name is last, but I thought it was just a myth."

"So you're related to Master Lin," the soldier laughed, "no wonder you are so brave, but maybe you should go on and play your games else were."

"Games," Hatsuki's voice changed quickly from joyful to annoyed at the soldier's words, "you think standing up for those who are too afraid to fend for themselves is a game. How did someone like you even make it into the army?"

"Because I am strong that…" the soldier's sentence is cut off as he clenched his gut and doubled over as the air fled from his lungs.

"You aren't that strong," Hatsuki said as she pulled her fist back toward her body. She then turned to the still frightened girl on the ground. "You okay?"

"Yes," the girl said while Hatsuki helped her up, but her eyes quickly widen in fright as the soldier is once again standing and is barreling toward the two with his sword at the ready.

"I don't know how you did that," he said angrily, "but you won't ever do it again."

"Really," Hatsuki said calmly, "you've already lost this." The soldier stops his charge upon hearing these words.

"You lie," the soldier said before he felt a large gust of wind cleave into his body. It was a strong gust as it was able to lift him, even in his armor, and throw him high into the air to land outside the crowd of people.

"Were those her powers," Amandela said in surprise while the three watch the woman bow happily to the crowd as if the entire situation was just an act.

"It looked as if she controlled the wind," Chankushept said with a slight grin.

"Not just the wind," Rune said calmly replaying the whole confrontation in her head. Every movement the woman made from when she entered the circle put of a slight magical feeling that Rune had been trained to pick up. "That girl is like the air itself. Happy and calm most of the time, but if you make her angry you won't be standing much longer."


	10. Unbreakable Wall The Kamekazi

Unbreakable Wall; The Kamekaze

"So that's the situation, Hatsuki." Amandela scratched the back of her head while she watched Hatsuki finish a cup of green colored tea. The Roman girl had just described all that had happened to the three foreigners up to that point, and that the blue light that shot from the heart continued across the ocean.

"I don't know much about these gods of yours," Hatsuki stood and carried her empty dishes over to a table and placed them on top of the table. She then bowed to a painting of a soldier kissing what looked like a priestess. "But I am deeply honored that they have chosen me for such an important mission. I accept."

"Well that was easy." Rune shrugged at the statement. Hatsuki snapped her fingers and two boys entered the room. They both wore a different colored belt and bowed in front of the Asian woman.

"You two being my only students and all." Hatsuki coughed the last of those words. "You are in charge of the dojo, and since I heard you two whispering while eavesdropping. You know what an important honor this is."

"Of course Master Lin." The one wearing the red belt, who Amandela remembered was the boy that they had met after Hatsuki had thrown him through the window.

"I will be leaving right away." Hatsuki grabbed a long pole from a rack and placed a cloak on her shoulders.

"Where is your next destination then Masters." The younger one asked the four of them. Rune growled and Chankushept had a confused look on her face. Amandela and Hatsuki however smiled gently and turned toward the door.

"Japan," Hatsuki's word caused the two boys to look up in fright.

"No Chinese ship has ever made landfall on those islands and returned. Only Japanese ships are said to be able to cross that sea." The elder screamed.

"Why's that," Rune crossed her arms in front of her.

"Divine Wind, a magical gale that protects the islands." Hatsuki described and her face hardened a little in resolve. "It is said to be made by the gods, but if what you say is true and we do have the powers of this Himerish on our side. Then we might be able to cross it with our lives."

"Is it me or did she just say lives." Rune shouted at Amandela. She raised her hand and spoke.

"Himerish said that we can only be strongest when we're together. The heart points across this barrier, so we as Guardian's must cross it."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Rune growled as she followed her friends out the door while Hatsuki made sure that everything was in order.

"We'll need a ship, but it might be best if we crewed it." Hatsuki said as she met with the other three on the street. She tucked a pouch of money into her shirt and turned toward the docks.

"Why do we need to leave so fast." Amandela asked. It was starting to get dark as they approached the docks.

"Let's just say that I'm sure my brother is watching me." Hatsuki said as she stepped out and started walking towards a small ship.

"Halt this ship is for the Imperial Navy." A large man in armor said to the four girls. "Isn't past your ladies bedtime."

Hatsuki whispered to the others that she didn't count on running into someone. Rune just walked up to the man. Her impressive figure equaling his height with ease.

"No," she said as she checked her finger nails. "Maybe it's yours."

The guard laughed at her and then puffed his chest out. His eyes then widened in surprise as a large rock slammed into his head. The other three looked at Rune who just shrugged and started to walk towards the ship.

"Lin Hatsuki," a voice caused the young Asian woman to cringe in surprise. "Where do you believe you're going?"

The four looked behind them to see a man in bright silver armor and two others in armor. All three had drawn long silver blades and were approaching the group with angry eyes. It was understandable why though. The blonde that was with them just knocked out one of their friends.

"To break through the Kamikaze and land in Japan." Hatsuki crossed her arms in front of her chest and grinned. "Were do you think you're going?"

"I was on my way to that disgrace you call a school, but seeing as you are pirating an Imperial ship." Hatsuki's brother, the one in the silver, said as he readied his blade. "I have no choice to arrest you."

"Unfortunately," Amandela said as she placed her back against the ship. "Hatsuki has been chosen by the gods to help the world. You won't be taking her anywhere."

"Actually, I was planning on taking you all in." Hatsuki's brother laughed. "Take them."

"Rune," Amandela said while a smiling druid cracked her knuckles.

"Right ahead of you." Rune placed a hand on the ground and the earth flew like a tidal wave and knocked the two warriors aside. Rune stood triumphantly before climbing onto the wooden ship before Hatsuki's brother was able to get over the shock of the blonde's powers.

------------------------------------

The ocean was clear as the sun rose over the horizon. In the distance were the islands that the fifth and final Guardian would be found, but something was still off to Amandela as she watched the approaching land. This Kamikaze thing was nowhere to be seen. If it was truly so powerful then it could have easily defeated them by now.

"Are we there yet," Rune groggily asked while rubbing her eyes. She had fallen asleep near the mast of the ship.

"Almost," Hatsuki answered, "and I'm beginning to think that this Divine Wind is just some made up story."

"There might be more to it though." Chankushept said calmly. "After all there is more to Amandela's necklace than we know."

"And there is always the lesson that we learned on that other world." Amandela said as she clutched the heart and turned her back to the islands.

"Just as long as we get there." Rune stretched and approached Amandela, but then looked to be lifted and thrown toward the side of the ship. She caught hold of the railing, but the entire ship felt as though it was struggling not to be capsized.

"I think we found the Kamikaze." Hatsuki screamed as she tried her hardest to keep the ship on course. She ducked and rolled quickly as the mast snapped from its place and crashed into the steering wheel.

"That's not good." Rune said as she snapped off a piece of railing and threw it to the suddenly formed clouds. A funnel shaped like the head of a turtle reached out and snapped the plank in two while the head of a dragon careened down to attack the ship.

Hatsuki forcefully threw her arms forward and halted the dragon's advance only for a second head to form and slam into the ship. Water poured into the lower deck and the ship began its decent. It looked hopeless as the third dragon head slammed into the deck and knocked Chankushept into Rune. The Egyptian girl was unconscious and Rune was struggling to avoid the now flying pieces of wood. The sky just kept creating funnels to attack the ship. The four of them stood on the bow of the sinking ship and kept their backs to each other.

"That other world." Rune said over the loud gale that whipped around them. "We have to go there."

"I don't even know how I did that." Amandela screamed as she covered her face. The ship was falling apart around them. Rune was right, they needed to escape, but what if that Raynia chick was on the other side. They needed to make sure she wasn't waiting. She thought hard. It was a wave of the heart that created how they got to the other world. So maybe that would work here.

She swung the heart and expressed the message that she wanted to be somewhere far away from Raynia. The blue ripple opened and the four jumped through just as the largest of funnel's hit their exact spot.


End file.
